


A Time to Love

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dawon just loves Youngbin so much, M/M, just love, pure romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: Its their third year being together, but they fought more than they do the past few years. Will they passed through the third year glitch or not?





	A Time to Love

One of Youngbin’s favourite thing in the world is one-hundred per cent Dawon’s laugh – the way it fills the whole room whenever he opens his plump lips and how pretty it sounds in Youngbin’s ears. Now both inside Dawon’s car, Youngbin didn’t think of any different. Dawon bounced his head slightly and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the music as he drove them both towards the end of the country. He turned a corner to reveal the beautiful ocean through Dawon’s open window, and Youngbin thought that Dawon’s brown hair looked even prettier with the striking blue of the ocean in the background.

The music channel was awful and Youngbin barely understood a thing they sing, but seeing Dawon laughing along with the melody and watching as his smile only seem to get bigger, Youngbin couldn’t care less. He brushed his fingers through his black hair, combing back the soft locks and gazing out of the window, his sunglasses slipping down his nose as he edged closer to the windscreen, intrigued by the scenery ahead.

“You okay, baby?” Youngbin heard Dawon say, a hand slipping onto his thigh out of habit. The older turned his head slightly and smiled at the brown haired before returning his attention to the nature that was flying past their car.

“I’m perfect, actually. I’m really happy we’re doing this, Dawon. I think we needed it,” Youngbin replied, and he wasn’t lying. Both of them rarely have any time towards each other now that they has started building their own career. Their relationship has been on edge and the arguments increasing rapidly during this week has been more than the 3 years they’ve been together. Youngbin has started losing his trust towards Dawon and accused him for cheating. They almost have a break up before Dawon make a decision to take a few days off from work and asked Youngbin to do it too for them to have a short escape and clears their mind together.

They rarely had any arguments that leads to break up even how hard the day has been for them, even when both of them are busy with final year in the university. But having continuously getting off from work after the older went to sleep making Youngbin lose his trust for Dawon and accused him for cheating. Dawon loves Youngbin so much that he can’t bear not having the older by his side even for one day. He treasures the relationship they have now and he’ll do everything he can to save it even if he needs to take a week unpaid off holiday just to please the older guy.

And here they are now inside Dawon’s car, sitting side by side driving far away from Seoul. Youngbin didn’t even know where they are going as Dawon said it’s a surprise for him. Youngbin takes Dawon’s hand which is on his thigh and hold it with his own making Dawon smiles getting bigger and brought their hand to his mouth and kiss it softly.  
Youngbin’s continues watching the views outside before Dawon slowed down and parks the car in front of a cottage near the beach. He turned his head to his side, took off his sunglasses and admiring how his boyfriend can still glowing even after a three hour ride. Dawon smiles at him when he catches Youngbin’s staring and leans closer to give the older a small peck on the lips.

“Let’s get out.”

“Where are we?”

“This is one of my family’s cottage, I choose this place because you said you want to visit the beach before. No one’s gonna came here for the mean time so this place is ours.”  
Youngbin is left outside as Dawon went in bringing their bags together with him. _I know he’s rich, but I never know he’s this rich that his family even have a few more houses._ This is far more better than a normal cottage. It have its own lawn and the beach just located behind it. Youngbin keep on awing the place until Dawon peeks out from the door to call him.

“Binnie? Aren’t you coming in?”

“Yes, yes. I’m coming.”

He brought his bag pack together and went into the house. Dawon already opens all the windows making the wind from the sea blows inside. He went out to the balcony to admire the scene in front of him. The sound of waves hitting the shores has made Youngbin feels calm. Indeed this is the best decision they’ve ever made. Staying away from the loud and busy of the city. Youngbin closes his eyes and breathes the air throwing his mind away from all the problems he had.

‘Klik!’

Youngbin turns around just to find Dawon holding his camera, pointing at him. “Hey, that’s wrong, stealing my pictures.” Dawon just giggles and shoot another candid photo of Youngbin.

“You know what, candid are the best. Besides my baby always looks good in any state.”

Youngbin feels his cheeks warm at the blunt comment from the younger guy. Dawon took his hand and pulled him to his side. “Let’s walk on the beach.”

Both of them now walking hand in hand together appreciating the views in front of them. The sun already sets making the clouds have an orange tint. The silent situation making Youngbin weirdly comfortable. He’s now having the calmest time in his mind after a few hectic weeks, walking with the love of his life. He can never ask for more than this.

“I’ve always love you, since the first time we’ve met. I would never imagine myself being with another person other than you. I’ve promised to myself that I would always make you happy, Youngbin-ah.”

Youngbin is awed for the second time today for the beautiful views in front of him. Dawon is now standing in front of him, with the sunset on his back. Youngbin looked back up at the sunset to see more orange. There were pinks and light blues scattered across the sky. However, no matter how hard Youngbin tried to focus on the sunset, he couldn’t stop looking back at the boy who’s now standing in front of him. There was no sunset that would ever be more beautiful than Dawon, that he was sure of. His pale skin is glowing beautifully under the sun and his brown hair shines more than Youngbin would’ve ever imagine of.

The said boy now lowered down on one of his knees holding out a small box on his palm. If Youngbin is not mistaken, there’s something shining inside it. A ring? Youngbin is shook that he felt too many emotions comes in him. Dawon’s face held out a somewhat looks like -- a happiness?

“Kim Youngbin, my love. Will you marry me?”

He felt that his heart thumping hard until it may jumped out hearing the sudden proposal. It’s not that Youngbin didn’t expecting this before. But he never expect the day would come for him to make the biggest decision of his life, that it would come right here, now with Dawon still looking straight to his eyes. Youngbin can never find any lie through those almond shaped eyes that he always adores. He just see a glint of happiness with some hope for Youngbin to accept the proposal.

“Yes I will. I will.”

Dawon stands up and hugs Youngbin before he lifts the older guy and spinning him around happily. The camera that’s on Dawon’s shoulder hasn’t been seen anymore, maybe the younger guy have put it aside before, Youngbin didn’t even care. Both of them laughing happily before Dawon showers Youngbin’s face with kisses. Dawon smiles so wide that Youngbin thought his cheeks will hurt from that. Nevertheless, Youngbin cupped the younger’s face with his hand and give him a soft but long kiss on his lips. He can feels Dawon smiles into the kiss making he smiles too. _This is it. My happiness_.

“I love you, my husband.”


End file.
